Marron birthday
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: Marron gets lost at the amusement park,


Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ nor do I have any rights

* * *

.It was Marron's birthday, and she wanted to go to the newly opened amusement park known as "Dragon Land." Krillin and Eighteen planned to take her there for a long time now, and this was the chance now that it was her birthday. Krillin decided to invite Trunks and Goten along, which Marron happily agrees.

"Dragon Land? That place is lame, take me to the castle to fight more bio-warriors" Trunks said casually.

"You sure you don't wanna come? Goten and Marron is going too" Krillin desperately trying to convince the saiyan prince.

"Well, alright, I do wanna see the guy who was once stronger than my dad" Trunks answer again in a casual tone.

"Oh you mean Eighteen?" Krillin asked rasing an eyebrow.

"No, no, I saw her already fighting Broly, the other one" Trunks said now annoyed.

"Oh, Seventeen, you talking about him?" Krillin asked just as confused as before.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going okay?" Trunks answered back and flew off to pack his stuff.

Krillin flew off to Chi-Chi's house to ask Goten and Gohan if they wanted to come. Krillin knocked on the door to see Chi-Chi annoyed expression. After a long talk with her, she finally let Krillin inside.

"Dragon Land? Really? Really?" Goten jumping up and down.

"Yeah so you wanna come" Krillin asked smiling at the miniture Goku.

"Can I mom can I?" Goten asked looking into Chi-Chi's eyes.

"Sure why not, just make sure to follow Krillin or Eighteen" Chi-Chi said smiling at her son.

"What about Gohan" Krillin asked.

"Sorry, I can't come, I have to well uh study" Gohan looking down sad.

"Of course he can't come, he has his finals to worry about" Chi-Chi said in a angrier voice then before.

"Well okay, remember to come" Krillin waved his hands good bye before taking off.

When Trunks was back home, he saw his father in the doorway with an angry expression. Vegeta was fuming when he noticed his son flying down as slow as possible obviously trying to avoid the verbal punishment that was sure to come. Vegeta was mad mainly because his son skipped their daily training session to go off for lunch with some loser. He wanted Trunks to exceed Goten really badly, and he was not going to lose out to Kakarrot's son.

"Wha..what?" Trunks asked with comedic face.

"And where have you been boy?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Oh I met up with Krillin for a while and had lunch with him." Trunks answered

"You missed our daily training session!" Vegeta was now more roused up than before.

"Oh is not the end of the world, not training for one day." Trunks shrugged off and went up to his room.

"I swear, that boy" Vegeta grumbling to himself.

"Oh relax Vegeta" Bulma looked at Vegeta chuckling to herself.

Vegeta was more mad when he learned Trunks was going to an amusement park and skipping another days worth of training. Trunks desperately tried to leave the house, once he noticed his dad was storming around the hallway.

Eighteen finally found the cabin where Seventeen was staying. She flew down with an annoyed expression and knocked on his door. Seventeen came out with an amused grin.

"You could've called you know" Seventeen looked into Eighteen eyes and smiled when he notice her annoyed features.

"Yeah, whatever, you want to come to our daughter's fourth birthday?" Eighteen asked still annoyed.

"Huh, why you want me to come, you never even invited me over to your house!" Seventeen pretending to be shocked but his face was still amused.

"I didn't want you to laugh at where we were living, but it doesn't matter we have 100 million zenies to buy a new house" Eighteen answered back

"So, I take it you're about to move?" Seventeen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Krillin still doesn't want to move away from that perverted old man, but once he gets over it we will move to a mansion or something" Eighteen answered the question with an annoyed face.

"Cool, can I crash in with you guys?" Seventeen grinned but he had a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"We'll see when the time comes, now get back on topic you coming or not?" Eighteen raising her voice.

"Going to where?" Seventeen asked confused.

"ARGG, THE BIRTHDAY PARTY DAMN IT" Eighteen now shouting in Seventeen face.

"Oh yeah, sure why not, it's boring shooting bears all day." Seventeen smiled

"Yeah okay" Eighteen taking notice of the many shotguns lying all over the floor.

"You should clean up once in a while" Eighteen said before flying off.

Seventeen shrugged and went back to his cabin and closed the door.

It was the day of Marron's birthday. Goten was forced to take Kintoun, because Gohan doesn't want anyone to know about their secret. Trunks just flew their at top speed knocking things down on his way. Vegeta cussed a lot while training by himself. Marron was jumping happily as Krillin drove there in their hover car. Trunks was first to come, then was Goten and then Marron and her family.

"Hey we going in or what" Trunks asked impatiently as he stared at the legendary roller coaster that has 10 big loops in a row.

"Yeah, Yeah lets go!" Goten shouted jumping up and down.

"Stupid Seventeen where is he?" Eighteen muttered under her breath

Marron couldn't wait to see the clowns and the big party that was taking place inside Dragon Land. The party starts at dinner time, so they have all day going through all the rides. Just when the kids were about to complain about the sun and how they were wasting time outside, Seventeen landed. Seventeen was wearing the same clothes he'd been having since Cell, but now he has a black overcoat covering most of clothes.

"And where have you been?" Eighteen asked angrily.

"You haven't told me where it was so it took me forever searching for this place" Seventeen said defensively.

"We've been waiting for a whole hour already!" Eighteen shouted in Seventeen's face.

"Damn it sis, you shouldn't be this mad, I was lost okay?" Seventeen rasing his arms over his shoulder to signal is surrender.

"Fine lets get going" Eighteen said still angry.

Everyone started to went inside. Eighteen had to go off to make sure the party was set up correctly, and the kids complained that they wanted to drink soda, so Krillin had to find a soda stand leaving Seventeen to take care of everyone.

'Damn, she invited me over to be a babysitter' Seventeen thought to himself.

"Hey can I get to Dragon Coaster?" Goten asked pointing to the huge roller coaster impatiently.

"Yeah sure why not" Seventeen muttered.

"So you use to be stronger than my dad?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, who's your dad?" Seventeen looked down at the boy who looked awfully familiar.

"Oh is your dad the guy with the sword?" Seventeen asked amused.

"My dad don't have a sword" Trunks answered looking at him with confused face.

"Thats right, Eighteen broke it by accident" Seventeen said smiling and placed his hands on top of his head.

"What are you talking about? I'll have to ask my dad if he used to have a sword" He pulled his head away from Seventeen's hand and asked if he could go to with Goten.

"Yeah go, make sure you don't get lost" Seventeen shouted behind him.

Seventeen looked down at Marron, who stared at the Merry-go-round.

"You wanna go?" Seventeen asked

"Sure uncle" Marron looked up at him smiling.

Seventeen then looked at the hovering bumper car and smiled.

'Well hey' Seventeen thought and grinned as he walked over there. He forgot about Marron as he went to the ticket booth. Seventeen crashed everyone around him, sending the other hovering bumper cars everywhere. When the ride was over he scored the most points. Seventeen smiled at this and looked at Eighteen's furious face.

"Hey sis, you should com-" Seventeen was cut off as Eighteen angry voice interrupted him.

"WHERE IS MARRON?" Eighteen glaring at her twin.

'Oh boy' Seventeen thought.


End file.
